


An Itch That Needs To Be Scratched

by bettysofia



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Sneaky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a rule; No sex when Burt and Carole are home. But Kurt's been wearing that purple shirt and super tight pants and doing his hip shimmy thing and Finn is going completely crazy. He needs to break that rule!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Itch That Needs To Be Scratched

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Kinn porn in my life, so I put together this...  
> Set in late season 2, Finn and Rachel have broken up, but Finn and Quinn never got back together. Everything else is self-explanatory.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

He pads quickly down the dark hallway, his socked feet sliding against the hardwood floor, making sure not to make a single sound. Especially when he passes his mom and Burt’s door. If they wake up and find out where he’s off to in such a hurry and why – especially why – there’s a pretty good chance that Burt might actually kill him. And that would totally suck.

Another few careful steps, passing his and Kurt’s bathroom, and he stops outside of Kurt’s closed bedroom door. He pauses for a second, his brain finally having the chance to catch up to his body. Shifting his weight restlessly, he thinks that maybe Kurt won’t be all that excited to see him. He has been pretty adamant about Finn and him only doing… what they do together… it… when their parents aren’t at home. Which granted still gives them enough time after school to, let’s be honest, screw like freaking bunnies, but they’ve had extra Glee practice all week and haven’t been home till late every single day. So, Finn’s been suffering. 

And Kurt wore his purple shirt today, the one that really shows off his chest and his super awesome biceps and he wore really, really tight pants too and the dance routine they practiced has a bunch of high kicks and shimmying. So Finn has spent the entire day kind of woozy and in a state of constant lust. He was seriously considering hiding out in one of the boys’ bathrooms during lunch to rub one out but decided not to because the boys’ bathrooms are kind of gross.

Now he’s all wired and he’s painfully hard and all he can think of is running his tongue all over Kurt’s naked body and it’s all Kurt’s fault for wearing those clothes and shimmying and stuff. So, he doesn’t care that they’re not alone in the house. Burt and his mom have been asleep for hours and Finn can be quiet if he tries. Or he can like shove a pillow, or Kurt’s dick, whatever, into his mouth to muffle himself.

He pushes the door open gently, the room is dark but he can still make out the long lines of Kurt’s body under the covers on top of his bed. He tiptoes over, listening to Kurt’s soft, even breaths that tell him that the other boy is sleeping. He stops for a second, his eyes have grown accustomed to the darkness and he can see Kurt clearly now. The one thing he just can’t wrap his brain around is how gorgeous Kurt really is. Sure he’s hot and fit and super, super sexy – especially when he does his little hip shimmy thing – but above all he is beautiful, inside and out. Finn kind of really, really loves him.

Kurt flips over in his sleep, letting out a little whine as he does so, and effectively pulls Finn from all of his lovey-dovey thoughts, reminding him of the more pressing matters. Like how there’s a good chance that he’ll explode if he doesn’t get to fuck Kurt really soon.

He lays a gentle hand on Kurt’s shoulder and shakes him. “Kurt,” he whispers and Kurt presses against his palm but doesn’t wake up. 

“Kurt,” he says again a little louder this time and Kurt’s eyes crack open slowly.

“Finn?” he says, blearily. He runs his eyes over Finn, probably checking to see that he’s not hurt in any way or something like that and then closes them again and shakes his head. 

Okay, so this isn’t the first time he’s woken Kurt up in the middle of the night so that’s probably why Kurt seems so calm. Granted last time it was because he couldn’t find the left over cheesecake and not for sex, so he’s not sure just how he’ll react yet.

Kurt opens his eyes again – a lot more alert now – and sits up against the headboard. “What’s up, sweetie?” he asks.

Finn sits on the edge of the bed, feeling kind of shy all of a sudden. “I couldn’t sleep,” he says, thinking it’s true and a pretty good way to start, “so I was thinking that we could… you know… fool around.”

“Now?” Kurt says, eyebrows arched, “Dad and Carole are home – “

“But they’re sleeping,” he cuts Kurt off, “and I can be really quiet and I’m super horny and it’s your fault because you dressed super sexy today and did sexy dance moves – ”

It’s Kurt’s turn to cut Finn off and he does so by pressing his lips firmly against Finn’s and fisting his hands in the short strands of hair at the nape of Finn’s neck. That effectively shuts him up. He groans and his cock twitches as Kurt’s tongue slides into his mouth.

He kisses the corner of Finn’s mouth and Finn really wants to just go with it but he has to make sure he’s understood everything correctly. His current state makes him even more distracted than usual. “So,” he says, moaning as Kurt kisses his neck, “You mean it’s okay that we…?”

“Yes,” Kurt drawls, his lips so close to Finn’s skin they leave a hot, wet patch as he speaks, “get undressed.”

No one needs to tell Finn twice. He scrambles off the bed, yanking his t-shirt off as he goes, and tries his hardest not to fall when he pulls off his sweatpants and socks at the same time. He didn’t bother wearing any boxers so finally he’s standing there naked, cock jutting out and already leaking a little, watching Kurt as he gracefully slips out of his navy pajamas.

Finn just kind of stands there. Salivating and vibrating with need until Kurt beckons him over with a crooked finger and a flirty smile. He climbs onto the bed and hovers over Kurt, leaning down to press his mouth against Kurt’s. Kurt kind of growls in a really sexy way and wiggles and his long legs lock around Finn’s waist. The move makes their cocks slide together and the sensation is almost too much for Finn to take. “Oh God, Kurt. I need…” He can’t even finish the sentence.

“Me too,” Kurt says in one drawn out breath. His hands run over Finn’s back and his lips suck at the skin just below his collarbone. He’ll probably leave a mark – Kurt likes marking Finn and Finn thinks that’s probably the hottest thing in the world – so Finn doesn’t mind.

“Need you,” Kurt whines and thrusts against Finn and Finn shifts his weight onto one knee and leans towards the bedside table. He’s not sure how his hands are working right now but he manages to open the drawer, find the small bottle of lube, get it open and coat his fingers. He’s pretty sure it’s muscle memory and not his brain because his brain is useless at the moment.

His slippery hand finds its way between their bodies, grazing Kurt’s cock, fondling his balls and then one finger presses against his entrance. Kurt gasps as Finn’s index finger pushes past the ring of muscle and Finn can’t help but feel proud at the sounds he can pull from Kurt. He knows they have to be quiet this time but when they’re all alone he knows he can coax some of the highest notes ever from Kurt’s lips.

Kurt’s panting and pushing against Finn’s finger and kissing his throat and shoulders and sucking his earlobe between his teeth. Finn slips another finger into Kurt pumping and scissoring them inside his willing body.

Then, as Kurt starts to keen, a third finger, thinking he kind of feels like rimming Kurt but he knows it wouldn’t be a good idea right now. The first time he did it he was super scared that he’d be grossed out but it turned out that it was totally awesome and it made Kurt come really hard and loud like three times in a row. Finn’s tongue is apparently the best thing ever. So if he started doing that now, he’d probably never leave.

But Finn is hard and throbbing and leaking and he needs to be inside Kurt. He needs to feel him clench around him as he fucks him into the mattress. He’ll save the rest for when they have more time. He sits back on his knees, Kurt’s legs loosening their grip and allowing him to move around, and squirts more lube into his palms before running his hands over the length of his dick. He shivers, sparks shoot down his spine, and he squeezes hard at the base so that he doesn’t fly over the edge too soon.

Finn’s eyes lock with Kurt’s, they’re blue and wide and trusting and they make Finn’s heart thump against his ribcage. Kurt nods, giving Finn his permission, and Finn lines himself up and starts to push inside Kurt. He goes slowly. He knows Kurt well enough to tell if he’s not comfortable. But Kurt just smiles and looks at him with glassy eyes and rocks his hips until Finn’s bottomed out.

Finn didn’t think being inside Kurt could feel better than it had before but clearly he was wrong. It’s been more than a week since their last time together and just like their first time he’s overwhelmed by the heat and the tightness of Kurt’s walls gripping him. He lets out a long, shuddering breath.

“Finn,” Kurt whines, kind of bitchily, and presses the heel of his foot into Finn’s ass, “What are you waiting for? Move!” He rocks his hips again to punctuate his point and snaps Finn from the haze of feeling Kurt around him.

He leans down over Kurt, resting his weight on his forearms and kisses the bitchy glare right off of Kurt’s face as he begins to thrust at a steady pace. Yeah, this isn’t going to last long. All of his pent up energy and lust and all of his love for Kurt just seem to shoot through him with each thrust and push him closer and closer to completion.

“Kurt,” he groans, “Kurt, I’m gonna – “

“Come baby,” Kurt says, running his fingers through Finn’s hair and tugs and nips at his neck and Finn let’s go. He comes so hard his eyes go blurry and every cell in his body feels like it’s on fire. He bites his lip, desperate not to make too much noise, as he feels his cock pump and fill up Kurt until there’s nothing left.

He’s not back to normal when he gently pulls out but he’s not done. He flops down on his stomach between Kurt’s legs, still spread wide, puts his hands on his thighs and takes Kurt’s hard cock into his mouth. He licks and kisses and sucks, hollowing his cheeks, until Kurt lets out a high pitch squeak and Finn feels his cum spurt into his mouth. He greedily swallows it all. He kind of loves the way Kurt tastes. Like he loves everything else about Kurt.

Crawling back up, on shaky limbs, he wraps himself around Kurt and kisses the back of his neck. He’s super sleepy and all he wants to do sleep for like the next twenty-four hours with Kurt in his arms. 

“Mmm, sorry,” he mumbles, because he knows that even though Kurt is all sexified and satisfied now, sooner or later he’ll notice that Finn broke the rules. “I know I broke your rules, but you were being all hot and sexy so I had to.”

“Finn, sweetie,” Kurt says, sounding a lot less sleepy than Finn and kind of like he’s smiling, “Why did you think I wore those clothes today? Those rules were starting to get old, don’t you think?”

Wait. Huh?


End file.
